Aunque me duela
by Dulsuura
Summary: Luffy se ha enamorado de Zoro, pero hay una persona de por medio, ¿podrá Luffy ganarse el amor de Zoro?, ¿Luffy comprenderá lo que implica enamorarse?... N/A: Es tan solo una historia basada en una experiencia, si no te gusta no leas, y si te agrada, entra y dime si esto te ha pasado. Entra y lee!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes al igual que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. Esta historia no está hecha con un fin de lucro. ¡Gracias por leer!  
Resumen: Luffy se ha enamorado de Zoro, pero hay una persona de por medio, ¿podrá Luffy ganarse el amor de Zoro?, ¿Luffy comprenderá lo que implica enamorarse?

"Aunque me duela" –Zolu, SanZo, LuZo-

Canción recomendada: "Dear Friends" - Interprete: Triplane

Cap. 1: Por un beso que ilusiona.

¿Quién dice que amar no es correcto?, ¿Quién dice en qué momento enamorarse?, ¿El amor es complicado y doloroso a veces?, ¿Cómo saber si amo a alguien?... ¿Cómo hacerme a un lado?;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estas eran las intrigantes que rondaban en mi cabeza, cada noche, cada momento, cada día; siempre eran los mismos pensamientos… Y aun, lo que podía empeorar, era el simple hecho de no tener respuesta a alguna.

Aun no estoy muy seguro de cómo ocurrió… Pero, desde que te convertiste en mi primer oficial, en aquel momento en que fue formado el lazo entre nakamas; algo cambio en mí.  
Es como si fuera más alegre, como si la vida hubiese otro sentido de mirarla… El querer tenerte cerca mío, el querer protegerte, el sentimiento de duda que hay en mi corazón al no saber nada sobre esto. ¿Algo más?...

Era una noche fría, me encontraba en el puesto vigía de tarde, miraba con entusiasmo el pacifico mar de Grand Line… Escuchaba miles de sonidos, todos estaban dormidos a mi parecer; Sentía pequeños escalofríos recorrer por mi columna, aquellos pequeños temblores ejecutados en si. Brotar mis manos sobre mis hombros no bajaba la temperatura, aun así, me limitaba a levantarme e ir a un lugar más cálido.

Estaba completamente desconectado de la tierra, fue como si hubiese cerrado una puerta y lanzase la llave contra el espacio tiempo, y todo lo que existía no valiera mas; Que momento más egoísta me encontraba, aunque aun así, no niego que había algo que abarcaba mi mente.

De la nada comencé a cerrar los ojos, sentía como mis parpados se hacían pesados, mi boca entre abierta dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros y tan solo al final caí rendido al sofá.  
Comencé a divagar entre sueños por un largo rato, pensando que me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado, deseando verte una vez más, de la nada, fue como si ese deseo se cumpliera.  
Abrí los ojos lentamente y de vi ahí sentado delante mío haciendo vigilancia;

"Zoro" te llame inconscientemente, aun no sé cómo quede atrapado en tu mirada cuando volteaste a mí.  
"¿Despertaste capitán?" Fueron tus palabras hacia mí con aquella voz seductora y encantadora.  
"¿Qué-que haces aquí?" Comencé a tartamudear mientras bajaba la mirada a un lado. Era increíble, el simple hecho de escucharte hacia que me sonrojara de una manera fuerte y desenfrenada.  
"Bueno, subí a ver como ibas, pero al verte dormido pensé que debía ayudarte" Dijiste mirando al mar con una sonrisa.  
"Que-que amable… Gra-gracias…" Con algo de pena lograba siquiera armar palabras, sentía un nudo en mi garganta que no me permitía continuar.

Sin darme cuenta, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude notar como volvías a sonreírme.  
Fui atrapado por tus brazos cálidos, que hacían que el frio desapareciera. Comencé a apretar con fuerza, era un hecho que no deseaba soltarme de ti.

El sol comenzó a salir lentamente y pude jurar que escuche de tus labios salir un "Te quiero" … Quede impactado con esas palabras, sentía como si fuera a desmayarme…  
¿Qué era esto?, una vez más la lluvia de preguntas entro en mi mente; Y aun así vi como tu rostro se acercó a mí, comenzaste a acariciar mi pecho con tus manos, mesclabas mi cabello con deleite, y de un momento a otro, nuestras bocas se mesclaron.

Era una sensación increíble, tan divertida, tan excitante, dejaba con ganas de pedir más.  
Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente nos separamos, mi respiración jadeante, mis mejillas sonrojadas, y mis ojos entreabiertos, tenía una idea que a mi parecer, la gente que se daba besos era porque se tenían… ¿Amor?...

Me sentía tan alegre, de que juntos pudiésemos compartir el mismo sentimiento, aunque mi felicidad no duro para siempre ya que de la nada escuchamos a alguien más llamarte.  
"Zoro, puedes bajar de ahí a la cocina por favor marimo" Se escuchó la voz de Sanji.  
Me miraste de reojo y sonreíste, te despediste de mí con tu mano, aunque pude ver como aquella expresión que tenías de felicidad cambiaba a una intriga.

Vote por no prestar importancia, y baje del puesto vigía a la cubierta del barco.  
Ahí me topé con Nami y robin que reían a carcajadas, a saber Dios porque era. Me acerque a ellas con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Capitán-san" Hablo Robin con una voz risueña. "No te ilusiones Luffy" Agrego Nami.  
Me quede sorprendido por su comentario, ¿Ilusionarme?, ¿a qué venía eso?... No sé cómo, pero solté un suspiro sentía como si aquellas palabras tuviesen un fuerte significado en mi vida.

"El amor llega a veces a doler mucho, Luffy" Me dijo Nami mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro, tan solo se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa forzada. "No esperes mucho".  
Y aun así baje la mirada y me fui.

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Ataque de Celos.

Te gusto? Comenta! Lo odiaste? Revisión! Sugerencias? Comenta! Cambios? VAMOS TU OPINION CUENTA!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes al igual que One Piece son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, esta historia no es hecha con un fin lucrativo. ¡Gracias por leer!

"Aunque me duela" –ZoLu, SanZo, LuZo-

Cancion recomendada: Fight Together – One Piece (Opening 14)

Cap. 2: Ataque de Celos.

¿El amor duele mucho?, ¿Qué no espere demasiado?, ¿Qué no me ilusione?... Aún seguía preguntándome esto, ¿a qué venía todas esas cosas que Nami y Robin habían dicho?...

Soy Monkey D. Luffy y me encuentro recostado en el suelo entre los arboles de mandarinas, y a mi lado Nami recogiendo varias de estas, aunque ni crean que estemprano, es muy tarde.

ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºu ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºu ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuº

"¿Todos están dormidos cierto?" – Pregunto Zoro algo sonrojado a su preciado cocinero. –"Claro que si marimo"- Le respondió Sanji dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Ellos se encontraban solos en un camarote, desnudos, Sanji en una cama y arriba de el Zoro; sus respiraciones eran jadeantes y lentas, al parecer habían hecho unas cuentas "cosas" mediante el tiempo.

"¿Seguro?"-Le pregunto Zoro una vez más.-"Claro que si"- Le respondió Sanji con una sonrisa.  
Zoro comenzó a entrar en la entrada que dispone Sanji lentamente, deleitándole como el rubio sacaba pequeños gemidos de gozo ante tales acciones del espadachín.  
Zoro comenzó a moverse con fuerza llegando al éxtasis, una avalancha de emociones se vino a ellos dejándolos muertos en la cama listos para dormir.

ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºu ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºu ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuº

Mire a Nami de reojo, comienzo a preguntarme porque ella y Robin me dijeron esas cosas ayer… quizá a ellas, les guste Zoro...  
Al momento de pensar detenidamente mis palabras, quede en shock, "Quizá a ellas, les guste Zoro"… Eso podría ser una posibilidad, pero, no es posible que sea posible…

"Nami, ¿Quién te gusta?" Le pregunte algo preocupado. –"Aun busco a mi chico indicado Luffy"- Me respondió ella con mucha tranquilidad.

"¿No te gusta Zoro?" Le pregunte para asegurarme de que no mentía. – "No"- Ella me lo dijo no sé si fue en tono de burla o de exalto.

Bueno, al menos a ella no le gusta Zoro… y Robin, ella es mucho para Zoro.

ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºu ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºu ºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuºuº

La noche paso rápida, era apenas de madrugada, pero me tocaba vigilar a mi… Soy Monkey D. Luffy y estoy confundido y me encuentro recargado en la barandilla del Alma Merry.

De la nada mire detrás mío y pude verte salir de un camarote, mi sonrisa fue grande y exagerada como lo era siempre, mi corazón latía con fuerza, quería estirarme y acercarme a ti, aunque todo cambio cuando vi a Sanji salir detrás de ti…  
Él te tomaba del brazo con diversión y ambos se reían; sentí como aparecía un hueco en mí, quería llorar, correr con alguien a que me consolara; ¿A esto se refería Robin con el dolor?...

Pero en cierta forma, creo que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti… solo ha sido un beso… Acerque una de mis manos a mis labios, y me vino a la mente ese beso, aquel excitante y jugoso beso…

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, pero esta vez era un poco más pequeña… era esto a lo que llamaban ¿celos?...  
Si, recordé a Ace hablarme de esto cuando éramos chicos, aunque no recuerdo muy bien… Para estar seguros hablaría contigo, para aclarar esto…

Cuando Salí de mi burbuja de ideas me cruce con tu mirada delante de mí. Me sonroje con fuerza, di un paso hacia atrás mientras tragaba algo de saliva.  
"Zo-"Trate de hablar, pero mi garganta quedo cerrada, sentí algo de miedo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, comenzaste a sonreír, al parecer pudiste ver el estado en el que me haces estar.

Comencé a temblar pero me vi atrapado entre tus brazos, comenzaste a acariciar mi cuerpo completamente, tan solo no podía oponer resistencia, era como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara y actuara solo por impulsos, vi tu mano entrar debajo de mi chaleco y otra por la parte trasera de mi short.

Comencé a perder mi objetivo de vista, pegaste tus labios con los míos dejándome como un débil hombre, habías dado en el punto exacto que me debilitaba.  
Sentía como si fuera Kairouseki o alguna agua de mar, pero tus gestos tenían más efecto en mí. Al separarte de mi boca te abrace con fuerza mientras jadeaba, en el estado que estaba te viste obligado a llevarme hasta mi camarote a descansar.

Ya en la cama, te mire a los ojos aun sin habla y sin estar consciente de lo que pasaba, pude escuchar de tus labios que salía un "Lo siento".  
Al escucharte una lluvia de preguntas invadió mi mente, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué razón?, ¿me dirás?, ¿Para qué pide perdón?...

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Conversación

Te gusto? Comenta! Lo odiaste? Revisión! Sugerencias? Comenta! Cambios? VAMOS TU OPINION CUENTA!

Muchas gracias por comentar! Yo habia olvidado como suvir capitulos nuevos aqui y porfin he logrado, ¡victoria!, ya que como saben yo un asco en otros idiomas, realmente, un asco, eso soy.  
Espero y les agrade esta historia, en otra pagina esta por finalizar, - mundoyaoi- y me han dicho que es buena asi que espero y aqui me valla muy bien. Luffy no se quedara como uke lloron, solo en este capitulo se le ve un poco raro ya que nunca se ha enamorado. Bueno, byebye


End file.
